


Farmers boy

by Mars1071



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars1071/pseuds/Mars1071
Summary: Tendou doesn't have nice parents, it's unmistakable but lately it's getting worse. Through he believed he was getting a break his aunt only made this worse. In pain Tendou calls his friend and is givien a place to stay while things work out. A romance begins to blossom in the weirdest of places.This is originally from my Wattpad
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Tendou pulled the carton of eggs out of the fridge and sat them down on the bench with a sigh. He noted how light they were so there probably was not enough to make himself breakfast if he didnt want a fractured rib by the end of the day. Sure enough only four eggs sat in the carton, two for his parents and none for him. Tendou knew this had happened multiple times before but today it seemed to piss him off more, he had a volleyball match with alba joshi today and it was five sets, it wasn't that he didn't usually play on an empty stomach because that happened more than it probably should but he was just pissed that they were going out to eat after the match if they won and Tendous parents would never give him money to pay for anything that didn't benefit them in the long run and Tendou didn't have a job to pay for his own food. Well no matter, the red head through to himself because if he didn't have breakfast on the table soon his dad would pull the belt out a little too early in the day for Tendous liking. He bent to grab two frying pans from the drawer and turned on two burners, careful to nor make too much noise so the dog wouldn't bark and Tendou would get another beating. Because one day without those was to muc to ask for. While whisking two eggs in a bowl tendou reached over to flick the jug on with his foot. Multitasking was pretty easy for him, you get used to it in a house where nobody does you any favours. The rest of the morning went by easily, he had breakfast on the table when his parents came down and even managed to sneak himself a bit of his father's omelet without him noticing, which was good because toast gets a little boring after eating it for almost 18 years of his life. Just as he gave his parents their morning coffee a honk was heard outside, Semi was here to pick him up. As Tendou didn't have a car and his parents never let him use theirs and he had a massive fear of public transport because of when he was younger Semi and his grandfather offered to take him to games and school. Semi's grandfather, aka the coach of Shiratorizawa was pretty nice when not coaching.

The truck that Tendou and Ushijima helped Semi get at a good price second hand from the Ushijima family was waiting out the front of his house and as always was covered in a thick layer of dirt and mud as Semi had a thing for not driving on the roads. As the red head opened the back door his right hand was covered in dirt. "See you still don't believe in cleaning the car" he laughed as he sat himself in the seat after moving bags and blankets off the seat. Semi laughed, shaking his head as Tendou reached around to wipe the dirt from his fingers on Semi's arm and unsurprisingly getting a small friendly slap in return. This friendly slap made Tendou flinch and th mult-coloured haired boy apologise immediately. Semi wished he hadn't done that and Tendou wished he hadn't flinched. It was a festival of wishing to take back actions because as soon as Tendou flinched his soma he cried out for food, making his coach regret not bringing something for the poor boy to eat. Semi and his grandfather both knew what happened behind the closed curtains of the Tendou house hold but due to the fact that Tendous father was the chief of police in this town the claims would be redeemed attempts to shame his name. The car drove off with the people inside silent.

The volleyball courts were nothing new to tendou and seeing the aqua coloured uniforms weren't either but something about this game seemed so wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it until his little disciple Goshiki pointed out two pale figures in the crowd from where they were warming up. "Tendou isn't that your parents? You're so lucky to have them come and watch you!" He said over the noise of both teams cheer teams battling it out for who was better. The red head frowned, because those were his parents but they never came to watch him or wanted anything to do with their son in the first place. They were probably only here to make sure he didn't fuck up or shame the family name. He tried to put them to the back of his find as he and Goshiki did some warm up passes but two pairs of eyes glaring a whole in the back of his head were extremely hard to ignore.

The whole team noticed the boy wearing the number five. His attitude was so different it even made Ushijima waver. Every block was done quickly and quietly when successful but any mistake was taken like it was the end of the world. The red haired boy would always look up into the crowd of people but nobody could identify what was triggering his solemn mood. The way the coach saw the team was that ushijima was the power house, what he lacked in emotion he made up for in power but Tendou would easily balance out the mood of the team with snarky remarks and jokes. But now... now that tendous mood was down so was the whole team. Now that the red head wasn't playing as erratic as normal the whole dynamic on the court was different. After the game was settled and Shiratorizawa had yet again made it guaranteed that they would be in the finals Tendou still didn't cheer up. "I'm going to the bathroom" the red head mumbled before taking off before anyone could ask him what was wrong.

Tendou walked down the corridor with his hands in his pockets, looking at every member of the crowd hoping not to see his parents. Of course just as everything else in his life he was disappointed. They stood there, his father in a smart business suit on his phone and his mother scowling at a woman they were talking to. Well it was more of a one sided conversation. He tried to walk past them, he was only a couple of steps to the bathroom. "Tendou," his father said, the lice making him flinch. The middle blocker turned his lanky body to face his father. "Yes?" He squeaked. He cured himself for sounding so weak. "Your mother and I will be out of town for a while, your aunt will be looking after you," he had never been so relieved to hear something come out of his father's mouth. "Alright... when are you leaving?"

"Now, we just had to make sure you understand the ground rules. Absolutely not will you enter the study, our room or the music room or the sewing room. Understood?" His mother stated, before they both left, not waiting for a response from Shiratorizawas number five.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for this chapter: homophobic slurs

After quickly finishing up Tendou trotted out to the bus where his team was. "Coming some get noodles Tendou?" Reon asked, grabbing Tendous' heavy bag and setting it down with a thud in the luggage compartment of the small team bus. The red head considered this for a moment, he had nothing better to do so why not. He nodded then slipped onto the bus and plonked himself next to Semi, who passed him some money. The red head gave him a confused look. Which was returned with a familiar wink and a smile that pretty much said to take the money.   
"Ah thanks," the middle blocker smiles after a while and takes the money. The bus drives off with Semi's grandfather blasting Katy Perry on the radio.  
Around the neighbourhood that both Tendou and Goshiki live is an old noodle restaurant that one of the boys from Aoba Joshi parents own. The Shiratorizawa boys would often come here. The red head loved the place and would often be giving some leftover noodles that he could always appreciate. The boys stepped into the shop and were welcomed by the plump woman behind the counter. Semi led the red head to a table and pulled him out a chair. "What do you want?" he asked and ruffled Tendous' hair. The number 5 drummed his fingers on the wooden table. He thought for a while, he didn't really know... all the noodles he's ever had were ones given to him for free. Roen smiled and took the money from Tendous open palm, “I’ll get you something”  
...  
After eating Tendou pulled his stuff off the bus and trots off to his house, ready to enjoy the time with his aunt and being free of beatings. He walked down the paths slowly enjoying the breeze of the dark night sky. The red head lifts his head to see the stars, they weren't the most visible because of the pollution but to tendou they were perfect. Tendou slipped his bag on his shoulder after seeing his old run down house with the dim lights on and my aunt's car. The red head unlocked the door and walked into the dinning room. Tendous aunt had long black curly hair and is a thin pale wrinkled woman. The hope that tendou would have his sweet aunt and have a break from the horrid beatings from his family but, like everything in his life he could never get what he wanted. This woman was worse than his parents. The red head felt a weight drop into his stomach and his eyes watered. This pain was so much worse than any he's felt before, from any of the beatings from his parents or from hurting himself in training. "Ah Satori." the woman smiles turning around and holding up his laptop. The boy's eyes widened and his legs felt like jelly, shaking and wobbling so much he actually feared he'd collapse.   
The woman slammed the computer down on the coffee table, making Satori flich at the loud crack it made. Something was definitely broken. The woman stalked over, grabbing the red head by the earr and dragging him to the lounge. She opened the computer to the page were he had bee texting Semi. The woman smiled and grabbed tendous hand. "what is this you faggot?!" she yelled, spitting in his face. He looked down at the text, seeing the conversation. 

Semi Semi: I dont really understand why you have a problem with that  
Tendou: because sweet semi my parents are massive homophones they cant find out I'm gay


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: homophobic slurs, abuse, violence. 

So this is a deeper chapter and a little short because I don't like writing about this to much.

The old wrinkled woman pulled the boy off the seat and pulled him up the stairs. She dug her long fingernails into the red heads skinny wrists hard enough to draw his blood. His warm scarlet blood dripped onto the wooden floor boards. The red head grimaced as he was pulled into his parents bedroom and pushed him down on the floor. "Where does your father keep his belts" The shrivelled woman screeched. The boy shivered in fear and quickly answered with a shaky voice. "I... um don't know" 

"Don't act smart with my you fag, where the fuck are they" the woman squawked and slapped the boys face as he attempted to get up. 

"I told you I don't know" he yelped clutching his face which was already blooming with a deep purple bruise. She scoffed but walked away either way. The middle blocker shivered in fear as he clammed his hands over his head listening to the rustle of his aunt in the wardrobe. 

Finally she emerged with a long black belt, the buckle was massive and the size made Tendou shake. She smiled, that wicked smile that could send shivers down a generals spine. He braced himself for the impact. The belt came down with a 'whoosh' and the metal belt buckle slammed down into the red heads pale, porcelain flesh. He cried out in pain and dug his nails into the soft carpet of his parents bedroom. The hits continued until the red head was lying on the floor sobbing in pain. 

The belt stops and the woman grabs the middle blockers hair forcefully and looks at him with a deadly glare. "get out of this house, I will not let your mum and dad come home to a stupid boy like you... how the hell do they deal with you! Get out!" She screams. The boy compiled and struggled to get up, scraping his knees on the carpet as he run out of his room. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and dialled Semi. 

He didn't answer. 

The red head tried again but again he didn't answer. He tried his little friend, number eight at least five times but he didn't answer. So he called Ushijima but he came more concerned with he blood that was beginning to drip down his back as he ran. 

He answers. 

The red head sighed in relief. " 'toshi!" he cried happily. 

"What is it Tendou its almost the middle of the night?" The ace asked in a voice that was husky and deep that for some reason allowed a small dust of blush to settle on Tendous cheeks. 

"Please help"

"are you at your house?" The captain stressed and the red head could here the rustle of blankets and the jiggle of his keys. The red head made a sound of agreement and the ace on the other end of the line smiled. "I'll be there in a while" he said and in the background he could hear the rumble of his old truck in the background.


End file.
